


She Made Him Keep His Promise

by Tristeia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristeia/pseuds/Tristeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was going to make sure that Naruto kept his promise to her that he had made all those few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Made Him Keep His Promise

Naruto was laying there helpless already unconscious from blood loss. The orange of his jacket was stained red from his blood. His spiked blond hair was matted with blood and dirt. Various cuts and bruises were visible on his face. His whisker markings were still slightly thickened from when he had unintentionally used the nine-tailed fox's chakra. He had stopped himself before a tail had formed.

He had wanted to fight Sasuke using his own strength; not the strength of that darn fox. Sakura had watched, uncertain of what to do, as her old teammates battled. She knew the fight had been between the two of them. Even if she had been physically capable to she wouldn't have been much help. She wasn't last time. That Karin had made sure she was just barely alive. She was left alive to watch the death of her friend.

No one had seen this coming. Out of nowhere Team Hawk had come. They had started attacking immediately. It had been several minutes before Konoha had gathered a force to strike back but by then numerous shinobi were already dead.

When Naruto had seen Sasuke again, he had frozen. It took a good jab from Sakura to snap him out of it. Without a second going by Naruto had made a shadow clone and was forming a Rasengan. He charged at Sasuke. All Sasuke had to do was grab Naruto's wrist to halt the attack. As soon as the Rasengan dissipated Sasuke flipped him over so that his back hit the ground. A red-headed Kunoichi had come at her claiming that she was Sasuke's girlfriend not Sakura.

Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly advanced on Naruto. As he was walking he slowly reached behind him to pull his Kusanagi sword. She knew if she nothing Sasuke was going to kill Naruto for sure this time. Sakura heaved herself up, her left arm lying useless at her side. She only had one shot at this. She wasn't going to allow Sasuke to kill him. Naruto still had his dream to fulfill and if she could she was going to help him achieve it. And if she didn't stop Sasuke now all of Naruto's hard work would have been for nothing.

Sasuke still looked pristine as if he hadn't even been touched during the entire fight. His shirt was still white; not a drop of blood on him. His dark hair was as pointy as ever. She called on her chakra reserves, needing only enough for this one time. She prayed to what ever higher being was listening that she was able to do this for Naruto. She was so tired though. Around her lay bodies of her fallen comrades but she dared not look for she knew she could at least save one comrade, even if it cost her her life.

Sakura pulled back her right fist and as quickly as she could she ran at Sasuke and delivered a chakra-filled punch directly at his head. He had only enough time to see it coming before her fist met his face. His black eyes had been full of punch sent him back a few hundred feet. She rushed over and knelt at Naruto's side and healed the worst of his wounds as much as she could. At least she could make sure he wouldn't die any time soon.

"Naruto, wake up. This fight isn't over. You still have to keep the promise you made to me," Sakura begged him. As Naruto's blue eyes sleepily opened Sakura collapsed next to him. From ground level she saw Sasuke's feet coming toward her. "You can bring him home, Naruto. You're the only one who as ever been able to," she whispered. She didn't even know if Naruto heard her. Her turquoise eyes shut in exhaustion. The sound of birds and yells of Rasengan and Chidori could be heard. Before she slipped in oblivion she thought she felt herself being lifted and someone saying, "You helped bring him home as well." It sounded faintly like Naruto.


End file.
